Wait For Me
by MikaRiddleSnape
Summary: Cuando la vi supe por su estructura ósea que se trataba de un hombre. Al mirar su cara me di cuenta de que era mi compañero de clase, James Potter. Este secreto suyo sólo lo sé yo.


**Wait For Me.**

**Resumen: **Cuando la vi supe por su estructura ósea que se trataba de un hombre. Al mirar su cara me di cuenta de que era mi compañero de clase, James Potter. Este secreto suyo sólo lo sé yo.

**Pareja:** Severus SnapexJames Potter

**Disclamers:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen (aunque quisiera :'c) y esta novela está inspirada en un manga yaoi muy hermoso que encontré por ahí *-*

Capítulo 1:

Cuando la vi supe por su estructura ósea que se trataba de un hombre. Al mirar su cara me di cuenta de que era mi compañero de clase, James Potter. Este secreto suyo sólo lo sé yo.

_**En El Instituto **_

-"_no hay duda_"-pensaba mientas lo veía reír junto a su amigo.-"cr_eo que__…__s__í__, definitivamente_"

-¿Qué estas mirando, Snape?

-Nada, Idiota.

-¿Ah?

-no te oigo. –Decía su estúpido amigo.

-¡No estoy mirando! .exclamé exaltado.

-¿Cuál es su problema? –comentaba en susurros Potter a su amigo Sirius Black.

-No lo sé. Es realmente aterrador.

-¿A lo mejor es un homo?

-"¿_No eres t__ú__ el homo_?" –me pregunté mirándolo descolocado.-"_no__…__¿__estaba equivocado?, su travestismo y ser un homo__…__"_

_**Flash back**_

Observe a Potter que estaba parado sin hacer nada durante 1 hora. En una zona comercial que queda a una hora del Instituto, Vestido con ropa de mujer jugando con su largo cabello".

-"_é__l no ser__á…"_

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

_-__"__As__í__ que, __¿__por qu__é__ est__á__ haciendo eso?__"__-_medite bajando la mirada. _–__ creo que pueden ser 3 cosas: A) es homo__…__ Tal vez es eso. B) Fue el resultado de un juego de castigos__…__ Entonces __¿__Por qu__é__ enviado tan lejos, y por qui__é__n? . C) Un asunto superficial__…__ Pros-__¡__PROSTITUCI__Ó__N! __–_ Levante la mirada y lo vi mirándome. - "_¿__por qu__é__ me mir__…__¡__auch!...__"_

-¿Perdido en sus pensamientos, señor Snape? –pregunta la maestra después de golpearme con el libro.

-No…

-¿Sobre cosas pervertidas?

-No, yo… -"_No es gracioso_" –pensé mientras todos se reían, logrando que me sonrojará un poco.-"_Maldito seas travesti.__"_

Al llegar a mi hogar empecé a buscar información de travestismo y en cada sitio web salían cosas diferentes.

"¿_Es esto? __–_ante mi salía una página de gender*_.- __"__trastorno de identidad de g__é__nero__…__ Tal vez. Tenga un motivo grave para ello.__"_

_**Al Otro Día.**_

En el instituto lo veo acompañado de su inseparable amigo, Black.

-Es… ¿_Esta bien?, No estoy muy seguro de por qu__é__, pero estoy un poco preocupado. __É__l es normal. __É__l nunca me hab__í__a importado hasta ahora, Tampoco hemos tenido una verdadera conversaci__ó__n. Potter es el m__á__s llamativo en el grupo de clases. __É__l no destaca sobre el resto de ellos, y fue capaz de estudiar a un paso m__á__s r__á__pido, y tambi__é__n siempre est__á__ caminando bajo el sol.-_le vuelvo a mirar y me doy cuenta de que está actuando como cualquier chico de nuestra edad.-"_hm__…__ Tan normal. __¿__Estoy imaginando__…__ esto? __–_cuando comienza la clase lo observo de nuevo…espera!"¿_Manicura?, ah... se dio cuenta… te atrap__é__! -_Potter nunca aflojo su mano derecha en todo el día._  
_

Clase de Educación Física.

Estábamos jugando Béisbol y vi que la pelota se aproximaba a mí pero levante la mirada y mi cabello me nublo la vista… ¡auch! (¡otra vez!).

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Snape?!-exclamó enojado unos de mis compañeros.- ¿Tú flequillo es tan largo que no ves ni una mierda?

\- Cállate…

-¡Un montón de gracias, Snape!-dijo James mientras se reía.

"_Ahora que lo pienso. Potter es simple, pero parece del tipo amable y cuidadoso.__"__-_¡DING DONG! –"_maldición voy tarde a clases_"-llegue al salón he hice lo mismo cada día, me senté en mi silla y me puse a pensar en James Potter.-"_Cuando lo vi en ese entonces, estaba usando ropa de mujer, pero no usaba maquillaje ¿verdad?...se vería bien en él… espera, no ¿en qué estoy pensando?, ¡piensa en otra cosa!...una pequeña siesta no me haría mal."_

_**Casa de Snape.**_

_**Sueño de Snape.**_

-¿hm? ¿Quién ríe?, James… ¿por qué me abraza?

-Severus, ¿por qué siempre me estas mirando?¡ERES UN HOMO O ALGO ASÍ!-exclamó empujándome

_**Fin del sueño **_

-¡Waaaahh!-desperté sobresaltado pegando un salto.

Tú ¡me asustaste!, si vas a dormir, hazlo en la habitación del club. Estas en mi camino.

-¡Cállate!-"¿_qué fue lo de ahora_?"

-Hueles a sudor.

-Cállate, monstruo tetón.

-¿huh?

-¿huh?-de pronto note que mi hermana me miraba "¿_qué me está mirando_?"

-Tienes una Erección. ¡Asqueroso!

-¡CÁLLATE, TE VOY A MATAR!

-¿NO VOY A MORIR INCLUSO SI LO HACES!

-¿Cállate, solo Cállate! –me levante enfadado y fui a mi habitación a descansar. Al otro día me levante sin ánimos, no quiero ir a clases y ver la nota de mi examen. Llego a clases y no hay nada interesante, nunca las hay a decir verdad..1 clase,2 clase….esto en verdad es aburrido.

-¡Snape, Severus Snape!-me llama mi profesor para que vaya a recoger mi examen.

-Auch…estas pisando mi pie.

-¡Oh…ah!-exclamé sacando mi pie del de Potter.

-en serio, mira por donde caminas.

-… puedo ver bien.

-Hmm, pero de todos modos pídeme disculpas.

-…

-¿Estás escuchando…?

-baje la mirada y sin notar también mi examen.-…

_-"¿por qué no contesta?_"-mire su prueba y solo saco ¿3 puntos?- Es bastante increíble para ti…

-¿huh?-empecé a sudar de los nervios.

_-"por qué estará sudando_?"-¿tienes calor?

-corrí a mi puesto y espere a que tocaran para poder escapar de esto, no bien tocaron salí huyendo a mi casa y me encerré en mi habitación y grite de la frustración.

-¡¿QUIERES CALLARTE POR LA MIERDA?!-gritó mi hermana abriendo la puerta de un golpe

-¡JESÚS, NO ENTRES SIN LLAMAR_!-"maldita sea, esto es malo. Me he convertido en alguien raro ¿Qué fue lo que me paso hoy? ¿Qué paso conmigo hoy?, esto no puede seguir sucediendo, no puede…no."_

Me encuentro caminando en el centro de la ciudad, tengo que confirmar si era James o no. Una vez más, voy a regresar allí…Hundirse o nadar.

-Hundirse o nadar.-susurro al ver a Potter vestido de mujer "_incluso lleva maquillaje_" noto que me ve y da media vuelta, ¡debo detenerlo! ¡Tengo que hacerlo!-¿Disculpe, está usted libre? Si es así, ¿le gustaría tomar un helado conmigo?, yo invito.

-…

-Si te dijera eso, ¿Qué dirías, Potter?-dije agarrando su brazo para que dejara de caminar.

-Creo que…Creo que tienes a la persona equivocada…

-¿Vendrás?

-no, escucha… esto es…un castigo, así que…-dijo tartamudeando mientras se sonrojaba

-¿Un castigo? ¿La semana pasada también?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Quién?, ¿en serio?

-¿Qué es esto?

-Tú. ¿Por qué, incluso en un lugar como este?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? No tengo dinero.

-"_que quiero_"-¿huh?, por favor, sale conmigo.

-¿Qué? Eres… ¿Acaso eres un homo?

-No, no lo soy, pero…-_"¿Qué acabo de decir?,¿Por qué me sonrojo?"_

-¿eh? ¿Entonces qué quieres decir con "salir"?

-Bueno, normalmente…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué quieres decir que por qué?, es porque eres lindo…-mierda! Me he vuelto a sonrojar.

-….-Potter se sonroja hasta hacer competencia con un tomate y no puedo dejar de encontrarlo lindo.-Por… ¡Por supuesto que no soy lindo!, ¡de todos modos yo no soy un homo!

-¿en serio?-"es tan lindo todo sonrojado"-Bueno, como sea...

-Tú, tienes gustos raros.

-Probablemente.- Todavía no sé por qué Potter usa ropa de mujer. Pero por el momento voy a actuar como un perro persistente que se deja patear la cara por un caballo*.- ¿Tienes otra ropa?, muéstrame.

-¡Déjame ir! ¡Das miedo!

_**Narra James Potter.**_

Todo empezó hace medio año, estaba saliendo con una chica tonta pero muy guapa y esa fue la primera vez que empecé a vestirme como mujer. Recuerdo que la primera vez que me vestí como, mujer y salí vestido así fue porque ella le dio un fetiche y me iba a prohibir el sexo si no la acompañaba.

-¡Anda con los pies más juntos!-me regañaba ella.

-No puedo…No puedo, volvamos.

-eh ¡pero si luces tan adorable!

-¡Claro que no lo estoy, idiota!

-¿heh? ¡Qué cruel eres!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Están bien? ¿Se están peleando? –de pronto aparecieron dos tipos y no podía estar más avergonzado.

-no, no lo estamos.

-como sea, nos gustaría darles un paseo.-nos dijo un tipo de cabello negro.

-¿eh?-"_jajajajajaja…estoy que muero de los putos nervios_"

-¿y quién eres tú?-me pregunto el chico de cabellos rubios.-…¿eres del tipo tímida? ¡jajaja pero que monada*!

Luego de eso ella siguió hablando con ellos y salimos todos juntos, no pude evitar estar avergonzado y sonrojado en toda esa salida. Después de eso Rompí con ella pero…no he podido dejar de vestirme como chica.

Me encontró caminando a casa cuando veo a unas chicas de un instituto solo para chicas y no puedo dejar de observar su uniforme, he quedado embelesado.

-¿Interesado en ponerte uno de esos uniformes?

-¡WAAAH!-exclamé asustado.-"¡_es que este tipo no puede dejar de acosarme!"_

-Creo que te quedaría bi-no dejo que termine de hablar y huyo como un vil cobarde. Es mi compañero de clase. Nunca he sabido lo que piensa y no es muy hablador ¡da mucho miedo!-"_¿por qué me ha invitado a salir? No logro entender que quiso decir con eso."_

He notado que en clases no deja de mirarme y ya me está asustando, ni siquiera en la hora de almuerzo ha dejado de observarme!

-¡James!-me llamo mi amigo Sirius.- te dije que podía juntarme con una chica del Montessori, pero en realidad me refería a una de la sallé.*

-ahh… entonces da igual.

-¿por qué? Hay un montón de chicas guapas allí también.

-prefiero el uniforme de las chicas del Montessori.

-¿ehh? Bueno, después de todo es para chicas de más clase.-al mirar directamente a Sirius noté que Snape estaba detrás de él observándome con un aura oscura.

-Potter…

-¿Qué pasa?-me gire hacia Sirius y le pregunté- ¿no tenemos una hora de estudios después de esto?

-¿eh? ah, si…

-vamos.-empecé a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

-vale ¡¿qué, ahora?!

Luego de eso nos dirigimos a unos juegos muy famosos en el centro de la ciudad y estuvimos entreteniéndonos hasta que anocheció y cada quien se fue a su casa. En todo el camino a casa no deje de pensar en lo extraño que era Snape y el miedo que infunde, me dan ganas de correr cuando quiere hablarme.

Entre a mi casa y como de costumbre no hay nadie…esto se vuelve monótono, Saco las revistas de ropa de mujeres y me entretengo un poco con ellas. _"Dios… debería parar con esto ahora. Además, debería aprovechar para terminar con esto de una vez por todas, tengo que terminar con esto._"-me levanto de mi cama y voy a mi closet y saco una caja gigante llena de ropa y revistas de moda, comienzo a revisar toda la ropa y cuando estoy a punto de botar una recuerdo al chico de la primera vez que salí vestido de mujer y lo que dijo…no puedo botarla ahora, no puedo.

-Potter, Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Hablar aquí es un poco…

-"Aquí vamos" …

-Te espero detrás del Gimnasio después de clases.

-…-para mi suerte era la hora de irnos a casa y me fui sin mirar atrás. -¿Qué hago?, ese chico da mucho miedo, no quiero tenerlo cerca.-que debería ha… ¡auch! ¡Pero qué demonios?-me giro y noto que Snape mi ha tirado una bolsa.- pero qué…?

**-¿QUIERES QUE TODO EL MUNDO SEPA LO QUE HACES?**-"¡¿q_ué?! Él… Él no lo haría, cierto?"-_ me giro por completo y lo miro con horror ¡Él no puede hacerme eso, ni lo conozco!

-es-ese es el uniforme del Montessori?

**-Póntelo.**

-¿eh?-lo miro confundido.

**-Es una orden. **–agarra la bolsa y tira de mi hacia los baños de hombres que hay cerca.- **entra y vístete.**

"_no entiendo que significa esto_"-entro y comienzo a sacar mi polera y pantalón, saco la vestimenta de la falda y comienzo con ella_.-"¿cómo he llegado a esto_?"-termino de colocarme la polera y empiezo a examinarla inconscientemente.-"_tenía razón esta tela es muy agradable, aunque me la he probado en una circunstancia muy rara… ojala él hubiera pedido dinero._"-abro la puerta y lo miro avergonzado.

-…-azota la puerta y entra por completo al baño conmigo.- ¿ves? Te queda genial-me sonríe y no puedo evitar sonrojarme más.

-…seguro que parece raro ¿acaso eres un pervertido?

-Eh… ¿no eres tú el que lo es?

-¿yo?

-¿qu-que?-levanto la mira cuando el agarra de pronto mi brazo y me estampa contra el muro del baño.

-¿p-p-p-puedo-puedo be-be-besaartee?

-NO! suéltame! ¡Me das miedooo!

-¿po-por qué?

-¡eso es porque no tengo confianza en mí mismo! –_"da miedo_"-¡me estás amenazando y… de verdad eres lo peor!

-….entonces que puedo hacer.

_-"pero yo_-" ¿Cómo?-"d_a miedo pero…"-_lo veo acercarse pero no puedo moverme, no quiero moverme. Intento pensar en cómo detenerlo pero es inútil y solo dejo que me siga besando_.-"es muy brusco a la hora de besar, besado por un chico, ni más ni menos ¿Qué será de mi ahora?"_

y ese es el final del primer capítulo *-* ,espero que les guste y si hay algún error mándenme un Review y me ayudara a mejorar en mis historias.


End file.
